<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melt With You by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498842">Melt With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Freddie/Brian version of the rhinestone leotard idea I already wrote a Rog/Freddie version for. </p>
<p>Similar to that one: Brian/Freddie. They’re deep in love, but it goes just that littlest bit deeper for Brian with Freddie in certain outfits. And the rhinestone leotard is one of those for sure. </p>
<p>Another one of mostly smut lol (evident I’m sure by the title if nothing else, taken from a Prince song I had on while I wrote this.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melt With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take a breath,” Freddie teased.</p>
<p>Brian blushed bright red. “I am.”</p>
<p>They were the last two in the dressing room, supposed to be getting into street clothes and finishing packing up.</p>
<p>Instead, as soon as everyone else had gone, Brian had fallen into his arms, hands all over him.</p>
<p>“Did I do anything in particular to earn this?” Freddie giggled. “Or is this just because?”</p>
<p>“Both,” Brian smiled. “Because you’re you, and-”</p>
<p>His hands trailed down Freddie’s waist and hips, over the rhinestones on the leotard Freddie had chosen to wear for the concert.</p>
<p>“Oh, you like this?” Freddie asked. “It is pretty, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“On you, yeah,” Brian replied, reaching a hand down into the open dip of it as far as he could go. “God, you’re warm in it, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not exactly like going out there wearing nothing,” Freddie said, gasping the lower Brian pushed his hand. “You know you can’t move that hand now, or I’ll be horribly upset.”</p>
<p>“What if I replace it with something else?” Brian asked, and started to kiss his way down Freddie’s body.</p>
<p>Neck, to the bit of his chest that was bare, to his stomach. Then he licked over the rhinestones, over the slight bulge where Freddie’s cock was. His eyes flicked upwards, and Freddie reached a hand to Brian’s shoulder, to lean on him.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Brian laughed. “Too much?”</p>
<p>“Not enough, but we need to get going,” Freddie sighed. “They’ll be looking for us soon.”</p>
<p>“I have a trench coat you can toss on,” Brian stood and rifled through his crate of clothing eagerly, then handed it over to him.</p>
<p>“Anything to keep me in this longer, hm?” Freddie smiled. “Alright. For you, I can stay in this.”</p>
<p>“And let me get you out of it?” Brian giggled as he led the way out of the room, helping to drape Freddie in the coat.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Freddie said.</p>
<p>That was never a question; if given the option, he’d have Brian rip his clothes off daily (and the best weeks were when just that happened.)</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In the hotel room, it was hard to be restrained.</p>
<p>The leotard needed to not actually be ripped, of course. He’d need to wear it at other shows.</p>
<p>But the urge to have Brian literally tear it off of him was certainly there.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind taking it slow,” Brian said, long fingers tracing patterns over Freddie’s skin as he helped him tug down the leotard, bit by bit. “I’m trying to record this in my head anyway.”</p>
<p>“Shame we can’t actually,” Freddie remarked. “Too much risk, if such a tape were to get out. But do you know how much I’d love it?”</p>
<p>“Recording it?” Brian asked. “Recording us?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Freddie replied. “But not just that. I’m thinking of you watching it later. Maybe I get home, and there you are, cock in hand, watching us fuck onscreen...”</p>
<p>Brian leaned heavily on him then, and he realized his legs must have gone wobbly at the idea.</p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p>Brian’s hips jerked against his ass, and he giggled. “I appreciate that, but that isn’t an answer. Are you okay, Bri?”</p>
<p>“Might need to sit down,” Brian admitted after another moment. “But only if you’re on my lap.”</p>
<p>“Go sit down,” Freddie instructed, and pointed to the bed. “I’ll be there in a moment, I promise.”</p>
<p>Brian stumbled to the bed, pulling off his clothes and tossing them aside as he did.</p>
<p>Once he was settled, Freddie tried to pull the leotard down as sexily as he could. The leotard didn’t make it easy, and he would certainly need Brian’s help to get it completely off, but he could still attempt a strip tease with it all the same.</p>
<p>Brian reached a hand out for him a moment later, and he moved forward so Brian could touch him, could help him yank the leotard down until it was at his ankles, the dance belt pulled with it.</p>
<p>He stepped out of it quickly, and gently shoved it aside with a foot before moving to straddle Brian.</p>
<p>Brian grinned, absolutely blissed out, as he looked up at Freddie. “Can I take a picture of you? Just one, just now, like this. Nothing more explicit, I swear.”</p>
<p>“I trust you to be tasteful with it,” Freddie said. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>One of Brian’s stereoscope cameras was sat on the bedside table, and Brian could just reach it from where they were.</p>
<p>“Smile, gorgeous,” Brian said as he aimed the camera at Freddie.</p>
<p>“Christ,” Freddie laughed, trying to stay still as Brian snapped away. “Gorgeous! I’m already dating you, you know. But I love the compliments all the same.”</p>
<p>“It’s true,” Brian said as he took a few more pictures. “You’re gorgeous. And you deserve to hear it.”</p>
<p>“Then you deserve to hear how beautiful you are,” Freddie said. “My Polaroid should be in the drawer, grab it for me, will you?”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Brian shook his head with a smile. “You don’t need any pictures of me.”</p>
<p>“I do! Please get it,” Freddie insisted.</p>
<p>Brian reached over and yanked open the drawer, then handed over the camera with a sigh. “Very well. But-”</p>
<p>“No protesting,” Freddie interrupted. “I want pictures of my handsome boyfriend. Are you really going to tell me no?”</p>
<p>He ground down just so on Brian’s hard cock then, and smirked when Brian sighed happily in reply. “Good.”</p>
<p>They weren’t pictures he’d be sharing or giving away anyway. That might have been his way with other pictures, but these were for his and Brian’s eyes only.</p>
<p>And they were perfect. Brian, smiling beneath him. Another with his eyes closed as Freddie moved his hips against him, his mouth open just so.</p>
<p>“Shall we put these down?” Freddie asked as Brian started to whine with every movement.</p>
<p>Brian didn’t exactly throw the cameras away; he would never do that. But he was quick in how he moved them back to the bedside table, and his hands immediately came to rest at Freddie’s hips as he pulled him down and to the side.</p>
<p>Side by side was always nice. They could make eye contact, and there wasn’t too much adjusting to do for both of them to be comfortable.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to last long enough to fuck,” Freddie admitted with a blush. “You’ve got me too excited.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” Brian’s eyes were closed as he moved to help Freddie wrap a leg around his side. “You feel so fucking good. Can we just stay like this?”</p>
<p>“Forever?” Freddie smiled. “I don’t think so. Might cause a stir at concerts, while seeing our families, parties...But I’m happy to stay like this tonight, and any other time we can find to do this.”</p>
<p>Brian moaned and thrust against him gently. Neither of them had made a grab for the lube, so it had to be less forceful, less rough than it might have been on another night.</p>
<p>But this worked just fine, more than fine even. He was happy to go a bit slowly, so long as they still got off.</p>
<p>The bonus was how it made Brian whimper and whine. It was evident he would have gone faster if he could have, would have ground himself against Freddie until their hips were bruised.</p>
<p>But it was that whining that did Freddie in, pulling Brian close as he could as he came. His cock throbbed as Brian whined louder, coming after him a moment later.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Brian murmured against him as he kissed his lips, his neck, down his chest. “We’re a mess.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we are,” Freddie smiled dreamily as he kissed him back, gently running a hand so it settled in Brian’s curls. “I love it. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Brian’s breath was warm on his neck as he rested there, and it was a sensation he would have bottled if he could, so sweet and dear it was.</p>
<p>Later, they’d get up. They would get cold, and they’d want to clean up.</p>
<p>But for now, it was like they were melting together, and Freddie knew there was nowhere else either of them would rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>